Button (Кнопка)
by Fiskus
Summary: Marinette couldn't even imagine what she has gotten herself into, when she started dating Adrien.


**Disclaimer:** This story belongs to **Pchela (ficbook, /authors/18033)** , I am a mere translator. The rights to all the characters belong to whoever owns the "Miraculous".

 **The original version of this fanfiction is here: ficbook,** **/readfic/5107260**

 **Author's Note** : the phrase "Remember that sometimes a person can turn out to be not at all like you imagined them to be".

 **Translator's Note** : This is my first attempt at something like this, so all comments and advise about the translation will be greatly appreciated. Also, the story doesn't belong to me, but I will be sure to pass all reviews regarding the story to the author. It's one of the cutest works I ever read, so I hope you'll like it :)

 **Button**

Marinette couldn't even imagine what she has gotten herself into, when she started dating Adrien.

For some reason she'd thought that everything will be less passionate and more peaceful. With a fleur of elegant civility.

But everything happened not at all like that.

When because of one misfortune it was revealed, that he is Chat, she supported him, of course, and revealed her identity, as well. For some time they have been cautiously scrutinizing and getting used to each other and then, finally, they've decided to bring their relationship to a new level.

And that is when the catastrophe happened: Chat has broken loose.

It's not like it wasn't noticeable before, but the unhappy and uncertain Adrian-Chat was very much different from the happy Chat-Adrien.

And Marinette seriously chickened out, when realized that now she bears all responsibility for this sentimental lump of positivity, which she accidentally tamed.

Firstly, he couldn't be left alone. Just because he already has been alone far too long.

Secondly, he absolutely didn't hide his not at all catlike, but rather puppy-like joy over the fact that his dream was suddenly coming true. Now the whole class was amicably teasing her, and Chloe wished her to burn in the crater of a volcano not at all amicably. Lila just scoffed scornfully, displaying her aversion in public guardedly, but did small dirty tricks behind Marinette's back. At home, her parents intensively trolled her, too, and for the flowers there simply wasn't enough space anymore. Even her uncle all of a sudden came up with a new dish "for lovers".

Thirdly, now of all the guys only Nino and Ivan could approach her more or less closely, simply because the level of trust towards the first rested on infinity and, well, on Alya, and the second was too earnestly in love with his girlfriend. It wasn't like Adrien didn't trust her or banned to approach her… But the impression was that he was always there, even if he wasn't…

And the guys awkwardly greeted her from about two meters of distance.

'Am I under a dome or something?!' once she attempted to ask Max, who still occasionally gamed with her.

'With a probability of 100%, yes,' he answered simply, continuing to push the buttons into a joystick. 'If anything, nobody beat or threatened us. It's just… something like solidarity. In class. And for the outsiders just: _don't touch, will kill._ [1] You have an aura of an absolutely taken girl,' he monotonously clarified and destroyed her mob, because Mary froze.

* * *

'Tikki, I feel like I got married and don't even know about it!' paced Dupain-Cheng her room from one corner to another.

'I don't see the problem: you love him, he loves you. Everyone loves the two of you together. Even monsieur Agreste doesn't seem to mind…'

'Well, that is exactly the problem!' the girl waved hands in an expressive impulse.

'I think you're just overreacting…'

* * *

'Plagg, where is his "off" button?' Mary asked the ever-munching kwami in a whisper, because the subject of a discussion at the moment was happily asleep on her knees, imitating a cat.

'Whaat?' bulged the kitten his already not-so-little eyes.

'How do I switch off this "love the whole world" mode? I feel awkward…' continued she to pour out her soul, 'It is beginning to look like I'm not happy enough, compared to him'.

'Dump him! Then he'll switch off,' kwami grumbled.

'But I love him!'

'Are you freaking kidding me?!' Plagg's last frontier wasn't holding down the flow of his indignation anymore, 'A too happy Chat is basically an anomaly!'

'YOU!' loudly, ignoring the anxious shushing, flared up the kwami, 'You are his button! The RED one! On which they usually write "Don't push!" In presence of you two not only the butterflies lose evil powers, the birds soon will be laying eggs, the trees will be blooming, and to your songs will be coming stupid deer! Here, one of those already went all belly-up on your knees!'[2]

' _Purr_ incess…' he mocked wickedly, 'I can't take this anymore!' the kitten demonstrated his utter disgust and stormed off to the trash basket.

Adrien, wearied, smiled in his sleep and snuggled more comfortably into her belly. Marinette gently petted his hair and sighed.

The antidote to the happy Chat-Adrien didn't exist.

He intoxicated with happiness the whole wide world.

******* Translator's Notes

[1] _don't touch, will kill_ \- In the original version it was meant to be a reference to a typical caution sign. The English equivalent to that, as far as I know, is "ENERGIZED", but it does not show the specifics of a Russian one, which sounds something like "Don't get in, you will be killed". So I tried to muster up an expression close to the original meaning in both sense and length.

[2] First of all, one of the meanings of the word "deer" in Russian has negative connotations (something close to "idiot", maybe), so here you have it. "Stupid deer" Then there was an expression that literally is translated as "knock off the hooves" (which is a modified version of "knock off the skates"), and the meaning of that is "to die" or, in this case, "to fall asleep deeply" (I guess, something like "to pop the clogs"). And then there was a word "to sleep", but with connotations of disapproval, and I didn't find a good enough English synonym. Therefore, I tried to tie all the meanings up in one expression (also death-related, but for me sounds a lot softer, and, I think, it can be applied to the situation).


End file.
